


CC Snippets: The Baby One

by araliya



Series: CC Snippets [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Seeing all Chris with all those kids during his tour kind of did something to my heart so I had to let it out with a teeny tiny fic.Let me know what you think, and if I should keep making these!





	CC Snippets: The Baby One

_…Dare?_

 

Mmm?

 

_Why did you send me a picture of you and a fan’s baby today?_

 

Um, because she was _adorable_?

 

_And?_

 

Are you immune to adorableness? Did the man I married turn out to be a cold-hearted _Ice Prince_?

 

 _Believe it or not, D, I can appreciate cuteness- I’m not a monster. I was just wondering why this is the seventh picture you’ve shared with me of some random baby you’ve come across. And_ ice prince _?_

 

One, I called you an ice prince because I don’t think you’d appreciate being called an ice queen instead and two, babies make me feel happy, and you deserve those squishy baby feelings as well.

 

_Squishy baby feelings._

 

Don’t babies make you feel all squishy inside?

 

_Yes, but how come you’ve only very recently started sending me baby pictures?_

 

…

 

_Dare._

 

Seeing you with all those kids during the tour _may_ have increased my appreciation for them just a little bit?

 

_And?_

 

And nothing. Baby pictures don’t need to be justified.

 

_So none of this has an underlying hidden message?_

 

Nope, I just love babies. And kids. And surprisingly teenagers, come to think of it.

 

_Wow. You should have just become a teacher. What are you now, an actor and musician? You’re living the wrong life, Dare._

 

I think I was just meant to be a Dad, really.

 

…

 

Did I just say that out loud?

 

_You did._

 

Chris? Are you freaking out right now?

 

_I don’t know. Maybe._

 

Shit, we can forget I ever said that, okay? You’re the most important person in my life and I don’t want us to do anything you’re not up for-

 

_Dare._

 

Yeah?

 

_Did I tell you that I saved every single one of those photos you sent me to my phone?_

 

Uh, no. I think you might’ve have failed to inform me of that.

 

_Well I did. Seeing you with kids makes me feel all funny inside._

 

Told you squishy baby feelings are amazing.

 

_They are. But D? Maybe I was always meant to be a dad too._

 

…

 

_I think you might be the one freaking out right now._

 

Are we- are we really doing this?

 

_Yes? If you want it, of course._

 

Fuck, Chris, of course I want this, I want _everything_ with you.

 

_Good. Now get up off the floor and make a baby with me._

 

I you might have skipped one too many biology lessons in high school.

 

_Semantics, semantics. Are you gonna come up here or- mmmf-!_

 

Let’s make a baby, Chris.

  
  
  



End file.
